


Forgotten by the Stars

by chaosthecreator



Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: a bunch of questioning religion shit in this, also there's like, also!, cat cult!, in case that throws anyone off, it's not my story unless there's some gay, sorry harold, sorta?, there's gay cats in this story, they're just real angry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:00:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23492842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaosthecreator/pseuds/chaosthecreator
Summary: With the sudden and albeit mysterious death of the River Tamers healer, tensions are high between the clans of the crater as no one has come forward.





	1. Allegiances

**Sky Watchers**

**Leader:** Adderstar - A golden she-cat with black stripes starting from her neck and ending at the end of her tail.

**Deputy:** Beechclaw - A cream she-cat with a black underbelly and stripes. 

_Apprentice_ \- Lightpaw 

**Healer:** Blacktail - A white furred green-eyed tom with black spots and a completely black tail. One of his back legs is permanently in an odd angle, making him limp.

**Warriors:**

Sunheart - A golden she-cat with faded brown markings on her back and tail. 

Thistlescratch - A dark grey tom with a lighter grey underbelly and black stripes. 

Jayflight - A silver tabby tom.

Redthorn - A red-furred tom who’s fur always seems to be spiked up. 

_Apprentice_ \- Antlerpaw

Rosefur - A pale red she-cat with white markings. 

Hareflank - A light brown she-cat with a stub tail that’s pure white. 

Twilightpelt - A black furred she-cat with small white spots on her back. 

Barkstripe - A brown tabby tom.

Dayskip - A ginger tom with white markings.

**Apprentices:**

Antlerpaw - A light brown tom with white markings going up his ears 

Lightpaw - A light grey she-cat with white paws. 

**Queens:**

Blueflower - A light grey she-cat whose fur appears blue in some lights. Expecting Redthorn's kits.

Birdshadow - A silver she-cat with a black underbelly.

Kits: Fallingkit - A black tom.

Sweetkit - A pale ginger she-cat with white markings.

**Elders:**

Specklepelt - A she-cat with black fur and brown spots. 

Silverfox - A tom with grey shiny fur. 

**Dark Dwellers**

**Leader:** Crystalstar - A black she-cat with white paws. 

**Deputy:** Fernsoul - A brown tabby tom. 

**Healer:** Cavewhisper - A white she-cat with a ginger tail and a small ginger spot at the base of her tail. There is also a large scar on her throat.

**Warriors:**

Raveneyes - A black tom with white paws and white markings around his eyes.

Hawktalon - A light brown tom with dark brown stripes, ears and a cream underbelly. 

Mothflame - A pale ginger tabby she-cat. 

_Apprentice_ \- Wolfpaw 

Cinderface - A tortoiseshell she-cat.

Wormtail - A sphynx tom. 

_Apprentice_ \- Obsidianpaw 

Thornflare - A dark gray tom with dark red markings. 

Nightshade - A black she-cat with dark grey paws. 

Emberpool - A calico she-cat. 

_Apprentice_ \- Palepaw

Volenose - A grey tom with a brown marking on his nose.

**Apprentices:**

Wolfpaw - A grey tom with white markings. 

Obsidianpaw - A black she-cat with one yellow eye and one green eye. 

Palepaw - A grey and cream tortoiseshell she-cat.

**Queens:**

Stonepelt - A she-cat with dark grey fur. Kits: Quartzkit - A red furred she-cat with pale amber eyes 

Foxkit - A black she-cat with red markings around her eyes and at the end of her tail 

**Elders:**

Peridotsight - A dark grey tabby tom with bright green eyes. 

Leafheart - A brown tabby she-cat with a white underbelly. 

**Wind Chasers**

**Leader:** Sparkstar - A black she-cat with ginger paws and tail tip. 

**Deputy:** Brightpelt - A pale yellow she-cat.

**Healer:** Blackburn - A black tom. 

**Warriors:**

Cloudstep - A light grey tom whose under half of his body is completely white, along with some white spots on his back. 

Wildflame - A silver tom with a lighter underbelly, and has black spots that get lighter closer to his belly

Olivewhisker - A cream tabby she-cat. 

_Apprentice_ \- Skinkpaw

Smokescar - A silver tom with black stripes and a lighter silver underbelly. 

Burningcliff - A ginger tom with a single black stripe starting from his nose and ending at his tail. 

_Apprentice_ \- Lightningpaw 

Snowclaw - A white she-cat with black ears.

_Apprentice_ \- Rushpaw

Fawnwish - A dark brown she-cat with a lighter brown underbelly and spots. 

Sunshade - A ginger she-cat with a black underbelly. 

Frostbreeze - A white she-cat with light grey paws.

Swiftflight - A white tom with black spots.

**Apprentices:**

Rushpaw - A dark brown she-cat with ginger markings. 

Lightningpaw - A black tom with a single ginger stripe above his nose. 

Skinkpaw - A dark brown she-cat with a black stripe running across her side. 

**Queens:**

Starksun - A pale ginger cat with a white underbelly, expecting Blackburn’s kits. 

**Elders:**

Canyonleap - A brownish red tom with a black tail tip. 

**River Tamers**

**Leader:** Reefstar - A brown and black tom with small ginger markings on the tips of his ears. 

**Deputy:** Koitail - A calico tom

**Healer:** Silkpaw - A white she-cat with light brown markings on her back and face, while her tail is brown fading to white. 

**Warriors:**

Turtleleaf - A white tortoiseshell she-cat

_Apprentice_ \- Kestrelpaw

Streamwhisper - A light grey she-cat with small white spots across her back. 

Otterpelt - A sleek-furred brown tom.

Fishclaw - A white tom with very strange dark gray stripes.

Tinywing - A rather small calico she-cat 

_Apprentice_ \- Shellpaw 

Wispheart - A white tom with a mix of brown and grey markings on his chest, paws, and tail.

Reedclaw - A red furred tom with black and brown markings.

_Apprentice_ \- Stripedpaw 

Stormfrost - A black furred she-cat with grey and white markings. 

Thawflower - A grey she-cat.

**Apprentices:**

Kestrelpaw - A tom with light brown fur and black and white markings on his legs and tail

Stripedpaw - A black she-cat with white markings 

Shellpaw - A white she-cat with brown markings.

**Queens:**

Brambleflight - A white she-cat with very small brown spots. Kits: Weaselkit - A brown tom with a white underbelly

Icekit - A white she-cat

Dawnkit - A pale ginger she-cat with black markings. 

**Elders:**

Bunnyfeather - Looks strikingly a lot like her daughter Silkpaw but with more brown markings


	2. Prologue

**CREEKSHADE**

The she-cat woke up with a gasp and started coughing harshly. She could feel something on her throat, like a whole part of it was missing. But as she continued coughing the feeling seemed to… Disappear. After a while she stopped coughing and took some deep breaths. 

“Are you alright?” A calm voice said. Her head snapped up and she was met with the sight of a white tom with green eyes. She sighed in relief. 

“Foamcloud,” she said with a smile. The smile soon disappeared. “Foamcloud…” she looked around. “Am I…?” 

“Yes,” Foamcloud said quickly. “You are… A whisperer now.” 

The she-cat stayed silent. She just stared at Foamcloud blankly. 

“I… I wasn’t…” Her voice trailed off. Foamcloud sat next to the she-cat, his tail curled around her. 

“I know, Creekshade,” he said softly. “But the Tamers will be alright. You left them in good paws.” Creekshade looked over at Foamcloud, now with a small smile. 

“So… You were watching?” She asked. 

“Of course,” Foamcloud said. “You were a wonderful healer. How could I not watch as you trained my daughter?” 

Creekshade laughed softly but then she suddenly leapt up. 

“The rogues! The- we- we have to warn them!” Creekshade exclaimed. 

“We can’t,” Foamcloud said. 

“Wh- why not!?” 

“We all received a message. From them,” Foamcloud’s eyes glanced up for a moment and Creekshade went still. “They told us the clans must do this alone.” 

“But… That’s not fair,” Creekshade said. “That’s not fair to any of them.” 

“I know,” Foamcloud said. “A lot of us agree. But we must follow their word. So when Silkpaw comes to receive her full name, you must not say anything,” Foamcloud stared at Creekshade, waiting for an answer. “Do you understand?” 

“I do,” Creekshade said with a quiet voice. She looked down below her paws and she could see the crater. The crater which used to be her home until her life was unrightfully taken away from her. “I feel guilty. Like I’m betraying my clan.” 

“...We all feel the same,” Foamcloud said. Both cats went silent as they stared down at the crater.


	3. Chapter 1

**SUNHEART**

Word of Creekshade’s death spread quickly around the crater, even reaching the territory of the Wind Chasers. Sunheart snorted at that. No offense against the Wind Chasers but they weren’t exactly… The most involved with most of the talk that happened in the crater. Either way, tensions were high, and with a gathering coming up, the clans were anxious to find who had killed Creekshade. Or, more accuse which clan may have planned her death. Sunheart ruffled her fur and started to groom herself. The she-cat next to Sunheart, Twilightpelt, glanced at her with a confused look. 

“What’s up? Something on your mind?” She asked. Sunheart shrugged. 

“I don’t know… Just this whole talk with the death of Creekshade. I have a feeling the next gathering isn’t going to go well,” she said. 

“Do you have any theories on who killed her?” Twilightpelt said quickly. Sunheart looked at her with a confused grin. 

“You were just waiting for me to ask that, weren’t you?” she asked. Twilightpelt paused. 

“...Maybe,” she said. Sunheart laughed but shook her head. 

“I don’t have any theories, sadly. But I assume you have plenty,” she said. 

“I think it might’ve been someone from Wind Chasers. Or Dark Dwellers. Mainly Wormtail from the Dwellers. I’ve never spoken to him but he seems… Scary,” Twilightpelt said quietly. “But I also wouldn’t be surprised if it was Blacktail.” 

“Oh Screo, you are absolutely right,” Sunheart said with a breathy laugh. “He must’ve known Creekshade was a better healer than him so he killed her in a fit of rage.” 

“I hope you she-cat’s know I haven’t gone deaf yet,” someone growled. Sunheart and Twilightpelt both jumped and turned to see Blacktail, the clans healer, looking at them completely unimpressed. 

“You know we don’t mean it, Blacktail,” Sunheart said teasingly, but she was worried that she was going to get an earful from him later. Blacktail huffed. 

“Creekshade’s death is nothing to joke about. You should both be more urgent about this. A clan’s healer dying under mysterious circumstances is something… Worrying,” Blacktail said. “It’s a good thing the Tamers have Silkpaw, but I doubt she’s really finished her training,” he muttered under his breath. 

“Is there a reason you’re here, Blacktail? It’s not a common sight to see you here in the warriors den,” Twilightpelt said. 

“Adderstar is calling a clan meeting. Think you two should pay attention since you’re so interested in Creekshade’s death,” he explained then limped away, his tail flicking in annoyance, which wasn’t new for the healer. Sunheart and Twilightpelt looked at each other then walked out of the warriors den and into the camp. 

The Sky Watchers camp was in the middle of a giant hollow tree, allowing just enough space for the clan to call their home. The nursery was up the highest, in a hollowed out log that somehow was strong enough to hold the cats up. It was then the leader’s den, in a much smaller hollowed out log. Then the apprentices and the warriors, in two separate dens but at the same level. And then the elders den and healer’s den on the ground, which was a bit dangerous as they were most susceptible to being attacked first if there was ever an invasion from another clan but the elders could barely climb up the tree to the higher dens and injured warriors to climb up to the healers den if it was any higher. Sunheart and Twilightpelt jumped down to the clearing of the camp to where there was a large rock. Already sitting on top of the rock was Adderstar, her deputy Beechclaw sitting at the base of the rock. Adderstar looked over to Sunheart and Twilightpelt, her ear flicking. 

“Nice of you to finally join us,” she said, her voice cold. Twilightpelt flattened her ears while Sunheart just flicked her tail in acknowledgement, not even addressing the clan leader. The she-cats quickly sat down in the middle of the crowded cats and focused on Adderstar. Adderstar cleared her throat and stood up. 

“I’m sure you have all heard the news of Creekshade’s death, the River Tamers’ former healer,” she announced, her voice echoing in the hollow tree. It was true, the whole clan had heard, but there was a nervous murmur that passed from cat to cat. Adderstar waited patiently until the murmurs had died down. “That is why I have called you all here today to say…” Adderstar hesitated but continued. “If you have any information on who may have killed Creekshade please step forward.” 

The clan immediately broke into an outrage. Yowls of frustration drowned out Adderstar’s words. 

“Are you accusing us of murder!?” Redthorn yowled. 

“What makes you think any of us had anything to do with it!?” Hareflank hissed, her fur fluffing up. 

“QUIET!” Beechclaw yowled. The clan immediately went silent. “Adderstar isn’t accusing any of you of anything. She and I are just as confused as all of you, so we need as much information as we can get about the situation before we even _think_ of accusing anyone.” She explained. 

“Wouldn’t Blacktail be the best cat to ask?” Dayskip asked. 

“Blacktail and I have already conversed,” Adderstar spoke up. “He knows nothing. Creekshade had no known enemies and if she knew something bad was going to happen to her, she didn’t show it the last time she and Blacktail spoke.” 

No one spoke. Adderstar sighed. 

“So… If anyone has any information that they may think will help figure out the death of Creekshade, speak with me in my den,” Adderstar looked down to Beechclaw. “Do you have anything to add?” 

Beechclaw nodded and stood up. “There have been signs of intruders on our territory. We advise any future patrols to stay only in the trees as to avoid being seen by whoever may be here. That is all,” she said. Adderstar nodded then turned back to the clan. 

“Clan dismissed. Sunheart, please join me in my den, we need to speak,” she said. Sunheart was surprised by Adderstar saying they needed to speak but she wasn’t entirely thrilled. As the clan dispersed, Sunheart stood up to make her way to Adderstar’s den, but she was stopped by another warrior. 

“So what did you do that made Adderstar so pissed?” Sunheart rolled her eyes but turned to face Thistlescratch, the tom who had spoken. 

“Whatever it may be, it’s none of your business,” she hissed at him. 

“Uh huh, sure,” Thistlescratch said. Sunheart hated his dirt-eating grin. “You just don’t want to admit you were the one who killed Creekshade and that Adderstar is already on your tail.” 

“What in Screo’s name makes you think I was the one who killed Creekshade?” Sunheart asked with a laugh. Thistlescratch was about to say something but when silent when another cat approached the two of them. 

“Is something the matter, Thistlescratch?” Adderstar asked calmly. Thistlescratch shook his head. 

“Just had to ask Sunheart something,” he said innocently. 

“That question being if I had killed Creekshade,” Sunheart hissed at him. 

“Thistlescratch, don’t you have other matters to attend to?” Adderstar asked, her tail flicking over to cover Sunheart’s mouth. She glared at her but stayed silent. Thistlescratch nodded and walked away, still grinning at Sunheart. Sunheart growled. Adderstar finally moved her tail from her mouth and started walking away. Sunheart followed behind. 

“You need to stop fighting with Thistlescratch,” Adderstar meowed, not even turning her head to Sunheart. 

“Are you saying I’m in the wrong here?” Sunheart said with a laugh. “He accused me of murdering Creekshade! The _nerve_ of him-” 

“So Thistlescratch can’t accuse you but you and Twilightpelt can accuse Blacktail?” Adderstar asked, jumping up to one of the first tiny ledges that lead up to the leaders den. Sunheart almost stopped in her tracks but jumped up to. 

“So he told you,” Sunheart said. Adderstar jumped to the next ledge and turned her head to look at Sunheart. 

“He wasn’t pleased,” she said. Sunheart could see that Adderstar was grinning. 

“It was just a joke, surely he knows that we weren’t actually accusing him,” Sunheart said. Adderstar jumped up to the last ledge and jumped up to her den, Sunheart following and walking inside. 

“He knows it was a joke, but he still wasn’t pleased,” Adderstar said as she sat down. “But Creekshade’s death is also why I needed to speak with you.” 

“Oh, that’s always a good thing to hear,” Sunheart said sarcastically. 

“Do you have any idea on who may have killed her?” Adderstar asked. 

“Why are you asking me?” Sunheart asked as she took a step back. 

“Because you’re the only warrior in the Watchers who talks to the other clan warriors the most,” Adderstar said. “You have the best idea on what the enemy warriors are like and who may have wanted Creekshade dead. So who do you have in mind?” 

“I don’t have _anyone_ in mind,” Sunheart hissed. “And you’re wrong about that. The only warriors I get along with from other clans are Cloudstep and Burningcliff, and they’re both Chasers.” Adderstar paused. 

“Do you suspect either of them killed Creekshade?” She asked quietly. 

“Screo, no! They’re both good cats, they wouldn’t hurt anyone, _especially_ Cloudstep!” Sunheart turned to walk away. “This is pointless, just wait for Creekshade to tell one of the Tamers who killed her!” 

Adderstar stayed silent as Sunheart stormed out of her den and jumped down to the camp’s clearing. Twilightpelt was waiting for her. 

“How was that?” She asked. 

“Asked me if I knew anything about who might have killed Creekshade,” Sunheart said. “Let’s go hunt, I need to do something to get my mind off of this.” 

Twilightpelt nodded and walked beside Sunheart as they walked out of the camp. 

“What did you say?” Twilightpelt asked. 

“I said I didn’t have a clue but then she asked if Cloudstep or Burningcliff might have,” 

“Oh Cloudstep would _never_ do anything like that,” 

“I know! But she still thought to ask!” Sunheart groaned. “She’s insufferable.” 

“She’s your mother,” Twilightpelt said. 

“That doesn’t make her any less insufferable,” Sunheart said as she stretched. “Come on, we should start moving now."


	4. Chapter 2

**RAVENEYES**

Raveneyes' tail flicked nervously at his leader's words. Crystalstar had just announced that the rumors of Creekshade's death were true. Raveneyes wasn't nervous about this possible new danger, he was nervous because he knew the Dwellers would accuse him. He glanced at the rest of his clan and _knew_ he was right. Wormtail and Thornflare were glaring at him from the other side of the camp and Mothflame seemed especially nervous around him. He flicked his tail again and shuffled a little closer to Hawktalon. 

"...You okay?" Hawktalon asked. Raveneyes shook his head.

"They think I killed Creekshade," Raveneyes said quietly. Hawktalon stared at him then looked over to Wormtail and Thornflare. 

"Nah. They're just a bunch of old coots who can't admit a once rogue kit is better than them," Hawktalon teased, but subtly bared his teeth at the other two toms. They both scoffed and went off to do their own thing. 

"You admitting I'm better than you?" Raveneyes asked with a small grin. 

"Oh, never. I'm way better than you. Best in the clan. Didn't you hear I'm next in line for deputy?" Hawktalon boasted. He was lying of course, neither of the toms had trained apprentices yet so they were not eligible to become deputy anytime soon. Raveneyes chuckled but still did not feel… safe in the eyes of his clanmates. 

"I think I'd prefer if we go talk somewhere else," Raveneyes said.

"You do realize if you leave now it will just make you more suspicious," Hawktalon reasoned. Raveneyes nodded.

"I know. I just…" _can't bare to be considered an outsider among the clan again_ "...want some time alone." 

Hawktalon sighed then nodded. "I'll meet you in Cavewhisper's den," he said, standing up. 

"Where are you going?" Raveneyes asked, slightly surprised. 

"Fernsoul asked for me to get rid of the ticks on Peridotsight," Hawktalon said with a dramatic sigh. Raveneyes' nose scrunched up in disgust. 

"That old tom? Isn't that an apprentice's job?" 

"Wolfpaw and Palepaw are preparing for their examination. Obsidianpaw…" Hawktalon paused. "Hunting? Probably?"

"...Should she be on her own?" Raveneyes asked, slightly worried. Hawktalon shrugged.

"Probably not but Wormtail seems to trust her enough. She's not our problem anyway," Hawktalon started to walk away. "I'll see you later." He flicked his tail goodbye and trotted over to the elder's den. Raveneyes smiled and made his way over to the healer den. Inside, Cavewhisper was sitting at her supply of herbs and sorting them into their proper piles. Her ears swiveled to Raveneyes' direction as he walked into the den and she smiled. Raveneyes couldn't help but smile too as Cavewhisper bounded over to him and bonked his head against his. 

"Hello Cavewhisper," Raveneyes said warmly. "How are you?" Cavewhisper nodded excitedly, hurriedly shoving Raveneyes over to her new organized herbs. Raveneyes chuckled. 

"You're supposed to be older than me, Cavewhisper," he teased. Cavewhisper only responded by sticking her tongue out at him. Raveneyes sat in front of the piles of herbs and looked over them. Usually the herbs were piled closely together and sometimes mixed with other piles but Cavewhisper seemed to have found a way to stop that from happening. 

"How long did this take you?" Raveneyes asked, looking over to her. Cavewhisper shrugged. Raveneyes grinned but it soon faltered. "...How are you feeling after Creekshade's death?" 

Cavewhisper immediately lost her happy energy. 

"...Sad," she whispered. Her voice was still husky and sometimes cracked, like it was painful for her to speak even when she was just whispering. 

"Were you close?" Raveneyes asked softly. Cavewhisper nodded. 

"We were… good friends," she whispered. They sat in silence while the rest of the clan bustled outside. 

"...You would never think I killed her, right?" Raveneyes asked. Cavewhisper stared at him in horror. Then her expression dissolved into an angry realization. She nodded her head to the entrance of the healer den. "Yeah. They think I did it."

"Idiots," Cavewhisper snapped. She licked behind his ear. "You're as good as any clan cat. And if they doubt that, they are doubting me, as I was the one who raised both you and Hawktalon," she said sternly. "Remember that." 

Raveneyes smiled weakly. "Thank you," Cavewhisper nodded and went back to arranging her herbs.


	5. Chapter 3

**CLOUDSTEP**

"Wildpaw, from this moment you will be known as Wildflame. May the stars and their whisperers watch over you as you continue defending this clan,"

"Wildflame! Wildflame! Wildflame!" 

Cloudstep watched proudly as his apprentice was finally given his warrior name. Wildflame. It suited him. Wildflame looked proud too, as he was puffing out his chest and clearly taking in all of the attention from his clanmates. 

"You must be proud," Burningcliff said. Cloudstep purred and quickly licked his mate's cheek. 

"Oh, I am. Took him a while, but he got there," he said. Wildflame was 17 moons old, which was a little old for an apprentice to be named a warrior. But it seemed to be the final push for Wildflame to fully pay attention during his training with Cloudstep. "Speaking of apprentices, how's Lightningpaw?" 

"He's doing well, especially since he was the only other apprentice who could match Wildflame's energy. Although I think he will miss his training partner," Burningcliff said. 

"He'll survive. He still has Rushpaw and Skinkpaw," Cloudstep said. The cheers for Wildflame died down but it seemed Sparkstar was still not done with this clan meeting. 

"Wildflame, please forgive me for bringing this up after your warrior ceremony, but this is an important matter the clan must know about," she said, looking down to Wildflame, who looked confused. "Chasers, it is no secret that the River Tamers healer Creekshade was killed,"

There had been some chatter between the cats but once the death of Creekshade was mentioned, silence swept over the clan. "It is why I ask that if you know anything about her death that you come speak to me and Brightpelt." The silence was broken with a confused murmur.

"Is she saying that one of us could have done it?" Fawnwish whispered. 

"No, she can't be. She isn't the type of leader to do that. She's just getting information, I'm sure the other clan leaders are doing the same," Sunshade whispered back. The same conversation seemed to be going throughout the clan as Cloudstep saw some understanding nods, and no one seemed to be panicking. 

"I thank you for your time. Now please, go back to celebrating our new warrior!" Sparkstar announced, a hint of pride in her voice. The clan immediately erupted into cheers of celebration, warriors and apprentices alike surrounding Wildflame to give him praise and congratulations. Cloudstep purred when he saw Lightningpaw charge over to Wildflame, both of the toms laughing as they fell over. Cloudstep turned to his mate to see if he was as happy as he was but instead Burningcliff's face just had a look of worry. 

"What's wrong?" Cloudstep asked with a worried tone. Burningcliff's ear flicked. 

"Just… Creekshade's death. It's definitely worrying, isn't it?" He asked. Cloudstep sighed and gave Burningcliff a few reassuring licks over his ear. 

"You shouldn't let yourself fret over it. The clan leaders and deputies will sort everything out," Cloudstep reassured. 

"I know, I know, but… something about it is giving me a bad feeling," Burningcliff said quietly. Then he grinned and gave Cloudstep a little shove. "Hey, since when was I the worrier? Isn't that your job?" 

"If anything, that should make you worry _less._ Since when did I not worry about events like this?" Cloudstep teased. Burningcliff chuckled but still looked unsure. "We can ask Sunheart if she knows anything about it, at the next gathering-"

"What are you asking that Watcher about?" Cloudstep and Burningcliff jumped and turned to see Wildflame who had a cheeky grin. 

"Wildflame!" Burningcliff said, exasperated. "For a cat who talks a lot, you can sure be quiet when you want to be!" 

"Shouldn't you be celebrating with the rest of the Chasers?" Cloudstep asked. Wildflame shrugged, licking his paw and bringing it over his ear. 

"Wanted to see what you two had to say about my new name. What are you asking the Watcher?" Wildflame asked. An unsure glance passed between Cloudstep and Burningcliff. 

"We were just discussing if we should ask her what she might know of Creekshade's death-" Cloudstep started. 

"Oh! Well if you ask me it was that Dweller warrior. What's his name? The one with no fur?" Wildflame interrupted. 

"Wormtail, and the Watcher's name is Sunheart," Cloudstep said with a sigh. "Wildflame, you _need_ to learn their names."

"Why should I? It's not like they're our friends, we're gonna have to fight them one day," Wildflame retorted. 

"Well, yes, but you shouldn't _hope_ to fight them,"

"Why not? What's the point of me getting my warrior name and not expecting to fight the other clans?"

"There's more to being a warrior than just fighting-" 

"Then why is battle training apart of being an appre-" 

"Wildflame," Cloudstep said sternly. "Don't make me regret making you a warrior." 

Wildflame quickly closed his mouth and looked at his paws. 

"Sorry," he mumbled. Cloudstep held his gaze on Wildflame for a while longer then turned to Burningcliff. 

"Do you think you could leave us alone for a minute?" He asked. Burningcliff gave a curt nod, then trotted over to Lightningpaw. Cloudstep turned back to Wildflame, who was still staring at his paws. "I'm sorry for snapping. But sometimes you need a reminder that there's a difference between 'fighting' and 'protecting'." Cloudstep said. 

"I know," Wildflame mumbled, now playing with a small beetle that unfortunately crawled near his paws. Cloudstep smiled.

"Now. How does being a warrior feel?" He asked. Wildflame immediately seemed to regain his happy mood, looking up at Cloudstep with a grin. 

"Like everything I thought it would be and more," he said. Cloudstep's heart swelled with pride. 

"Good. That's exactly how it felt when I became a warrior," he said. 

"I'm surprised you even remember that far back," Wildflame teased. Cloudstep rolled his eyes, his tail lightly flicking Wildflame's nose. 

"Oh please, I'm not _that_ old," 

"You sure? Your paws are practically _itching_ to go and rest in the elders den," 

Cloudstep chuckled but immediately stopped when his eyes were drawn to a silver tom who was walking over to the two. Wildflame gave Cloudstep a confused look and followed his gaze. Cloudstep heard a small growl escape Wildflame when he saw the other tom and he turned back to Cloudstep. The other tom hesitantly walked up beside Wildflame. 

"...Hi," he said. Wildflame stayed silent. "...Wildflame, hm? It's a good name for you. Sparkstar chose wisely," he said, trying to bring up the mood. "...Are you going to talk?" Wildflame still did not speak. The tom glared at him and walked away. 

"Piece of dirt," Wildflame spat in the tom's direction. Cloudstep glanced at Wildflame. 

"Isn't this what you wanted? For your father to speak to you?" He asked. 

"If Smokescar wants to have any interest in my life, he probably should have considered that before leaving me with a queen who isn't even my mother," Wildflame snarled. 

"You can't be angry at him forever," Cloudstep said. 

"Watch me," 

Cloudstep stared at Wildflame. It hurt to see his former apprentice's eyes were filled with anger. Anger directed towards his father. Cloudstep forced a small smile and nodded his head towards the rest of the clan.

"Come on. The clan still wants to celebrate you,"


	6. Chapter 4

** SILKWING **

It didn’t feel right. It didn’t feel at _all_ right.  
Silkpaw sat in the healers den, staring down at the piles of herbs. She ran the names over in her head and couldn’t help but feel ashamed when she had to re-guess some of the names over and over.  
_Stars dammit._  
“-lkpaw?” Silkpaw’s head flipped around quickly and forced a small smile when she saw who it was.  
Her mother Bunnyfeather slowly walked in with a sad look in her eyes. She sat down next to Silkpaw, who continued to try and name the herbs.  
“Are you feeling alright?” Bunnyfeather asked softly. Everything in Silkpaw seemed to freeze. Her blood, her heart, even her thoughts. She let out a sigh and slowly shook her head.  
“No,” she said. She could feel Bunnyfeather’s eyes on her.  
“We can talk about it-”  
“I don’t want to,” Silkpaw said quickly. “I just… I just want to focus on this. At least make it feel like I’m ready to be the healer.”  
“But you are ready,” Bunnyfeather said. “You know better than anyone that the stars are the ones who choose when we die. If Creekshade is dead then the constellations made that happen because they know we would be left in good paws.”  
Silkpaw almost shook her head. _If that’s true then the stars are wrong._  
“Is there anything else you wanted to say?” Silkpaw asked.  
“...Koitail is ready to leave,” Bunnyfeather said. Silkpaw stared at her with a surprised look.  
“Already? But- but I’m not-”  
“Yes you are,” Bunnyfeather interrupted. “You have no choice.” Silkpaw tried to ignore the sad tone in her mother's voice, but it was near impossible. She nodded and followed Bunnyfeather out of the healers den. In the middle of the camp, Koitail was sitting patiently with his tail wrapped around his paws. He tried to smile when he saw Silkpaw but she could clearly see it wasn’t at all easy for him.  
“Are you ready to go?” he asked.  
_No. No I’m not._ “Yes,” Silkpaw forced out. Koitail nodded, then stood up and nodded his head to the entrance of the River Tamers camp. She stared at the entrance for a while and then started to walk out, Koitail following close behind.  
“So what will you be doing? While the meeting goes on?” Silkpaw asked, following the strings of rivers that would eventually lead to the middle of the crater.  
“I’m hoping the Dwellers will let me stay in their camp while I wait for you,” Koitail said, now walking beside Silkpaw. She stared at him.  
“In the Dwellers camp? Why’s that?” She asked.  
“...I’d rather not be alone outside after Creekshade’s death,” he said quietly. “And- I also thought it might be a good opportunity to see what Crystalstar and Fernsoul have found on who may have killed Creekshade-”  
“You’re scared?” Silkpaw asked suddenly.  
“Of course I am,” Koitail said, looking at Silkpaw. “Are you not?” Silkpaw looked away.  
“I am,” she almost felt ashamed for admitting she was afraid.  
“I think we’re all a little afraid. It just makes a difference to who admits it or not,” Koitail said. The roar of the waterfall was getting closer.  
“What will you do if they don’t let you in?” Silkpaw asked.  
“I will run all the way back to camp in fear and leave you to come back on your own,” Koitail said with a laugh. “Ah, sorry, probably not the greatest joke to make, I’ll wait outside for you.”  
“I appreciate you trying to make a joke,” Silkpaw said with a small laugh.  
The rest of the journey was made in silence, they had made their way across the river safely and now had to find one of the entrances to the Dark Dwellers camp. The Dwellers kept claiming that they only had one entrance but all of the other clans had collectively agreed that they were lying. But with how strangely difficult it had been in previous moons to find the entrance to the Dark Dwellers camp, both Silkpaw and Koitail were relieved to see Cavewhisper and Fernsoul at one of the entrances. Cavewhisper was shuffling excitedly where she was standing but Fernsoul just looked at the two arriving cats with a cold stare.  
“You’re late,” he said once they were close. Cavewhisper shot him a look but still approached Silkpaw to say hi.  
“Sorry, we had some trouble getting over the river,” Koitail explained.  
“Oh? Two Tamers having trouble getting over the river? I thought your clan had an ability that would help you, but I suppose I was mistaken,” Fernsoul said with a small, teasing smile.  
“Be kinder to our guests, Fernsoul,” Cavewhisper said quietly, her tail flicking him. Silkpaw snorted, hiding her mouth behind her paw.  
“Good to see your mood has not been affected, Cavewhisper,” Silkpaw whispered to her. Cavewhisper looked at her, with an excited glint in her eye.  
“Are you excited? You’re receiving your name! I’m very excited, I’m glad you still let the other healers attend your naming ceremony,” Cavewhisper said. The grass underneath her paws already seemed to be flattened with how much she was shuffling.  
“Excited… Could be a word to describe how I’m feeling,” Silkpaw said. She was lying of course, but she didn’t want to ruin Cavewhisper’s mood.  
“Come. The others have already arrived,” Fernsoul said. “And Koitail, I imagine you would like to converse with the other deputies, yes?” Koitail looked at Fernsoul in surprise.  
“The other deputies are here?” He asked.  
“It seems the other clans are just as paranoid as you to leave their healer alone,” Fernsoul said then walked down the tunnel that would lead to the Dark Dwellers camp, his tail swaying lazily behind him. Cavewhisper grinned at Silkpaw then followed Fernsoul inside. Silkpaw stood at the mouth of the tunnel, staring down at it as Cavewhisper disappeared into the inky blackness. It surprised Silkpaw, she expected to still slightly see Cavewhisper’s white fur, but instead she blended into the darkness perfectly.  
“Just follow their scent and you won’t get lost. I’ll be right behind you,” Koitail said. Silkpaw nodded, then walked into the tunnel. She was surprised by the immediate darkness that clouded her vision, despite her walking through these tunnels multiple times before. Still, it was always disorientating and Silkpaw couldn’t help but feel a shortness of breath when she stood into the tunnel. It was almost as if the darkness was suffocating her. She willed herself to calm down and focused on following Cavewhisper and Fernsoul’s scents. Her tail bumped against Koitail’s nose every once in a while so it comforted her to know that he was close. It almost felt like moons for Silkpaw and the others to travel through the tunnels but eventually there was a very soft glow filtering through the tunnel. The minute Silkpaw stepped into the light from the Dark Dwellers camp she felt like she could properly breathe again. As she stood there trying to regain her composure, she admired the camp. The Dark Dwellers were far underground and no sunlight ever made it down to their camp. So instead the soft light that filtered the room was glowing crystals. It was the only place in the tunnels where the crystals formed which was one of the reasons the founder of the Dark Dwellers had made their camp here many moons ago.  
“Hm! She finally arrives!” _Oh Screo how is he still alive._ Silkpaw turned towards the tom who had just spoken, who happened to be the Sky Watchers healer Blacktail. _Maybe I can ask the stars to let him die eventually. Surely he’s done enough for the Watchers._ Silkpaw made her way over to the other healers. Blackburn, the Wind Chasers healer, dipped his head in greetings. Blacktail just scoffed. “Maybe you should be considerate about us in the future. We may be here for you, but we have our own clans to look after.” He said in disgust. Blackburn sighed in exasperation.  
“Blacktail, be kind. I imagine she was just nervous. Surely you were the same when you had to come to the stars for your name?”  
“No. I was not,” Blacktail said. “Are we ready to go?” Cavewhisper turned to Silkpaw with a questioning look, which she replied with a nod. Cavewhisper took the lead and walked down one of the tunnels that was opposite of the tunnel Silkpaw had walked through to reach the camp. She quickly looked over her shoulder to search for Koitail, but he was already speaking to the deputies from the other clans. She stood frozen for a moment until Blacktail entered her gaze.  
“Hurry up. The stars aren’t going to wait for you,” he snapped. Silkpaw’s fur bristled but she followed the Cavewhisper and Blackburn down the tunnel, Blacktail limping closely behind her. It was once again another suffocating moment of darkness but thankfully, it was shorter, as it wasn’t long before the roar of the waterfall was finally echoing through the tunnels and the pale moonlight could be seen. The minute the healers entered the cavern with the Moonfall, Silkpaw suddenly felt overwhelmed.  
Seeing the Moonfall was always something incredible to behold, no matter how old a cat may be or how many times they had come to visit the Moonfall. The waterfall itself was connected to the string of rivers that travelled throughout the River Tamers territory, eventually colliding into one big river that would come to form the waterfall. The moon was already out far enough for it’s pale light to be reflected into the waterfall, making the water glow a pale, ghostly white, which gave the waterfall it’s name. Silkpaw padded up to the pool that formed at the bottom on the Moonfall and crouched down to it to take a drink. The other healers did the same and soon they all lay down and fell asleep.  
When Silkpaw opened her eyes next, she felt as light as a feather and was almost being blinded by the intense light by the stars now surrounding her. Something bumped into her side and she turned to see Cavewhisper, who was looking at her with a goofy grin.  
“Here they come,” Blackburn said. Silkpaw turned her head and saw some of the Stars Whisperers approaching her. Among them, she recognized her mentor Creekshade and her father Foamcloud. She couldn’t help but smile and almost ran towards them in glee but was grounded to where she stood when she saw a hawk was flying above them.  
“Is that…?” Blacktail had started, but was surprised when Foamcloud came rushing forward, crashing into Silkpaw.  
“Silkpaw! My little molly! Look at you, look at how big you are!” he announced gleefully. Silkpaw was purring but shoved a paw in his face.  
“Dad get oooooff-”  
“What, I can’t be excited to see you? And during your name ceremony no less!” Foamcloud said with a goofy grin, but still got off of Silkpaw. Creekshade walked up to the two, a warm smile that Silkpaw found oh so familiar.  
“It’s good to see you here, Silkpaw,” Creekshade said. “I’m… sorry I couldn’t be here with you physically. It was all… unexpected.”  
“Who killed you?” Silkpaw asked, suddenly reminded of how the River Tamers had found Creekshade. Creekshade froze up and Foamcloud shot a nervous look towards her.  
“I-”  
“Enough of this,” a voice snapped. Everyone’s fur went up as it seemed the voice seemed to be coming from everywhere and echoing from nonexistent walls from all around them. “We must start the ceremony.”  
“Why are you here?” Blackburn suddenly asked. Silkpaw turned to him with a confused look but followed his gaze to the hawk that had come with the Whisperers. A wave of anxiousness suddenly washed over Silkpaw again. Receiving her full healer name in the middle of her training is one thing…  
But for one of the constellations themselves to come to her ceremony? That was another thing entirely.  
The hawk landed at the head of the group of whisperers, and stared coldly at the healers. Silkpaw shuffled away from Foamcloud and closer to Cavewhisper, who slightly curled her tail around the apprentice. The hawk studied the healers, then fixed her gaze on Silkpaw.  
“You. Come forward,” the hawk said. Silkpaw gulped and was about to take a step forward, when Blacktail suddenly stood in front of her.  
“You didn’t seem to answer Blackburn’s question. Now tell us Screo, why are you here at this ceremony among all others?” Blacktail asked. Silkpaw was shocked. Blacktail was not the kind of cat to question the decisions of the stars, especially Screo herself. _That old cat’s finally lost it…!_  
Screo turned to Blacktail with a glare, and Silkpaw watched the old cat shrink beneath her gaze. “This is all a strange situation, as you may know, with Silkpaw’s former mentor joining the ranks of the whisperers,” Creekshade seemed to shuffle uncomfortably at the mention of that. “She has not fully completed her training. And if she is to be a mortal speaker for us, I would like to see if she is worthy. Is that good enough for you, Blacktail?”  
As Screo continued to talk, her voice seemed to echo more and more violently around the open plain, only to crash painfully against the ears of those who were listening. Blacktail flattened his ears and lowered his head, giving a faint nod before falling back into line with the other healers. Screo turned back to Silkpaw, but did not repeat herself. So Silkpaw just took a step towards the hawk, her paws shaking as she did. She sat down, but dared not to look at the hawk.  
“You’re nervous,” Screo stated simply.  
“...I… uhm… I didn’t expect… o-one of the constellations to… uhm… to be here,” Silkpaw stuttered out.  
“You don’t have to be afraid,” Screo said. She then leaned closer to Silkpaw’s ear and whispered. “Harder times are coming. You and your clanmates will be challenged more than ever. Your mentor dying was only the beginning of it. You have to tell me, tell the stars, that you are ready to face whatever may come from this or your clan will perish.” Screo then leaned away, only for Silkpaw to stare up at her with a disbelieved look. What kind of naming ceremony was this? To warn the soon-to-be healer that danger is coming? The end of her clan? What sort of test is this? Silkpaw waited, hoping that Screo would give her a more thorough explanation, a proper warning of what was to come. But Screo just stared down at her and waited for her answer.  
“...I… I understand,” Silkpaw said. Screo blinked, then nodded. She turned to the other Whisperers, dipped her head, and flew off. Once the sound of flapping wings was far gone, Creekshade walked up to Silkpaw with a comforting smile.  
“Foamcloud and I both discussed what your name should be, and we think you’ll be happy on what we’ve agreed on,” she said.  
“Creekshade, who killed you?” Silkpaw asked, an edge of terror creeping into her voice. Creekshade’s ear flicked.  
She did not answer the question.  
“May the stars watch over this young cat, and guide her paws to protect and heal her clan! Let it be known, that from now on the River Tamers will be healed by Silkwing!”  
The other Whisperers and healers threw their heads back and chanted Silkwing’s new name to the stars. Silkwing just stared at Creekshade with a desperate look.  
She wanted _answers._ Not more questions.  
The chanting died down and it looked like Creekshade looked back to Silkwing. She looked… guilty.  
“Silkwing, I can’t-”  
“MY SON!” A yowl suddenly echoed through the plain. The healers looked past the whisperers to see a white she-cat with gray and black markings charging towards them. “YOU HAVE TO SAVE HIM! PLEASE! SAVE MY SON!”  
“They have to get out of here,” one of the whisperers growled, while some of the others ran up to intercept the she-cat.  
“Creekshade-” Silkwing started.  
“Silkwing, I’m sorry, but now is not the time,” Creekshade said, looking slightly worried. “Don’t worry, you’ll be great for the Tamers.” She padded away, to help the other whisperers with the white she-cat whisperer who seemingly appeared out of nowhere. Foamcloud walked up to Silkwing with a smile.  
“I’m so proud of you,” he said, his pride overflowing in his voice. “Now go. You have a clan to look after,”  
“Wait-” before Silkwing could say anything else, the world around her faded to black, only to reappear as the cavern that housed the Moonfall. The other healers were starting to wake up around her and they all turned to her expectantly.  
“How does it feel, Silkwing?” Cavewhisper asked, her excitement barely contained.  
“Nevermind that,” Blacktail said, his tail waving around violently behind him. “What did Screo say to you?”  
“There is no requirement for her to tell you,” Blackburn said, trying his best to calm the older healer down. “It’s probably something that’s only specific to the Tamers.”  
“But she’s just an _apprentice!_ ” Blacktail hissed. “She is not experienced enough to look after her clan properly!”  
_I’m not an apprentice anymore you mouse-brain!_  
“Screo said I was ready,” Silkwing said defiantly, standing up. “She said she was there herself to see if I was ready to be the healer for the Tamers in such short notice. Me receiving my name is full proof of that. So you have no place to talk.”  
Blacktail glared at Silkwing and she almost shrunk under his gaze. Instead, he turned away and started grumbling about something under his breath. Cavewhisper stood up next to Silkwing, pressing her shoulder against the other in a reassuring manner.  
“Come on. Your clans will be wondering what’s taking you all so long,” Cavewhisper said, and started walking ahead. Blacktail was the first to leave after her, still grumbling about something. Silkwing followed after Blackburn.  
“Do you know who that other she-cat was?” Silkwing asked as the other entered the tunnel. Blackburn shook his head.  
“No. I don’t recognize her at all,”


	7. Chapter 5

** SUNHEART **

“Sunheart. Wake up,”   
Sunheart let out a groan and turned over in her sleep, covering her face with her paw. She let out a yowl when something nipped at the base of her ear, and she turned over again to see Beechclaw.   
“What,” Sunheart said with a yawn.   
“You’re on dawn patrol. Get up,” Beechclaw instructed. Sunheart let out an annoyed sigh, but got up to stretch.   
“Couldn’t you get any of the other warriors out?” She asked. Beechclaw was already standing at the entrance of the warriors den.   
“They’re scheduled to do other patrols later in the day. Besides. I think it’d be good for you if you got up early for once,” Beechclaw said.   
“Won’t do me any good if I’m tired for the rest of the day,” Sunheart grumbled, but followed Beechclaw down to the base of the camp.   
“Lightpaw and Barkstripe will be joining us on patrol,” Beechclaw explained, the two cats formerly mentioned already standing at the entrance of the camp.   
“Lightpaw?” Sunheart questioned, raising her head. Beechclaw turned back to her.   
“Is there a problem?” She asked.   
“No, no problem. It’s just… ain’t it a little dangerous for her? With the evidence of there being intruders and all that?” Sunheart asked, trotting a little bit so she could walk side-by-side with the deputy.   
“She’ll be fine. She’s gotten quite good at travelling between the trees around the territory, so I thought this would be a perfect opportunity to see her abilities in action,” Beechclaw said. “That being said, I’d like your opinion on how she does this patrol as well.”   
“My opinion? Why? I’ve never had an apprentice,” Sunheart asked.   
“I’ve asked Barkstripe to do the same thing, so don’t feel so flattered,” Beechclaw said dismissively. “However, I do think it would be good to get the opinion from other warriors on how she’s doing. And it’d be good for you to start pointing out what an apprentice is doing right or wrong, seeing how Birdshadow’s kits are almost ready to become apprentices.” Sunheart couldn’t help but laugh.   
“You really think Birdshadow’s gonna trust me with training one of her kits?” She asked.   
“It’s just preparation, Sunheart. Even if it isn’t Sweetkit or Fallingkit, you’ll eventually be given an apprentice to train,” Beechclaw explained, shooting a glance at the younger warrior. Sunheart went quiet as the two approached Lightpaw and Barkstripe. Lightpaw was practically bouncing with excitement, and Barkstripe looked just as tired as Sunheart felt.   
“She shouldn’t be this full of energy,” Barkstripe joked, nodding his head towards Lightpaw. Lightpaw either didn’t hear him or decided to ignore him, as she bounded up towards Beechclaw.   
“Where are we going? Where are we patrolling? Can we hunt while we’re out?” Sunheart almost didn’t catch the questions the apprentice was asking, as she was speaking faster than any normal cat should.   
“We’re going to patrol around the gathering clearing. Seeing as how the gathering is happening tomorrow, it would be good to scout out the area,” Beechclaw explained. Lightpaw immediately went to rush ahead. “You still have to stay with everyone, Lightpaw.” She skidded to a stop and immediately came walking back to the group.   
“Got it!” Lightpaw said with a goofy grin. Beechclaw walked ahead of the group, and flicked her tail, a signal for the others to follow her. Lightpaw trotted next to her, chattering excitedly. Sunheart and Barkstripe walked beside each other.   
“You can’t see me being a mentor, right?” Sunheart asked. Barkstripe laughed.   
“So Beechclaw also asked you to watch over Lightpaw?” He asked.   
“Yeah. Something about preparing me for whenever I have an apprentice,” Sunheart explained. She glanced at Barkstripe for a brief moment. “That’s not… a ‘me’ thing though, is it?” She asked. Barkstripe shrugged half-heartedly.   
“Right now, maybe not. But I think you’ll eventually think you’re ready,” he said. Ahead, Beechclaw and Lightpaw started hoisting themselves up a tree. “You’re a new warrior, after all,”   
“I’m not- _entirely_ new. It’s been a few moons since my ceremony,” Sunheart retorted.   
“Maybe so,” Barkstripe flicked his tail, indicating Sunheart could start making her way up the tree first. “But you’re still a young warrior. You just need time until you finally feel comfortable with training another cat. It’s why Beechclaw included you in this.”   
“So why are you here?” Sunheart grunted as she hoisted herself up. “You getting an apprentice soon?”   
“I would assume so,” Barkstripe replied. “From the sounds of it, Adderstar and Beechclaw are considering letting me train one of Birdshadow’s kits.”   
“Wow, look at you go,” Sunheart teased, standing at the base of the branch to wait for Barkstripe. “You excited?”   
“Of course. A little nervous, it is my first apprentice after all, but excited,” Barkstripe huffed as he hoisted himself up next to Sunheart. The two started to make their way in catching up to Beechclaw and Lightpaw, who were already a fair way ahead.   
“See? Mentoring is definitely more of a ‘you’ thing, y’know?” Sunheart said as she jumped to another branch. “You already know you’re ready and you’re even excited. While when Beechclaw said there’s a chance I might be training one of Birdshadow’s kits, I got…”   
“Nervous?” Barkstripe questioned.   
“Yeah,” Sunheart agreed.   
“You’ll get there eventually. Right now just focus on being a warrior-”   
Ahead of the two warriors, they heard a yowl coming from Lightpaw. They both immediately went silent and put more thought into finding Lightpaw. They spotted Beechclaw making her way down to the forest floor, while Lightpaw was collapsed with a broken branch just off to her side. Sunheart jumped down and walked up to her, sniffing anywhere that might’ve gotten hurt.   
“You okay?” Sunheart asked Lightpaw. The apprentice nodded her head.   
“Y-yeah, just… a little stunned,” she said.   
“Branch broke beneath her. Caught us both by surprise,” Beechclaw explained as she approached Sunheart and Lightpaw. “Are you sure you’re okay?”   
“Yeah! Nothing hurts or anything,” Lightpaw reassured her mentor. Barkstripe pushed the broken branch forward with a sneer.   
“This was done intentionally,” he said with a low growl. The base of the branch had been weakened, by scratches and bites caused by other cats.   
“The intruders,” Beechclaw hissed.   
“They must run with Cervidae if they would try something like this,” Barkstripe said, kicking the branch away.   
“We should keep moving. They might still be around,” Sunheart suggested, her ears flicking around in case there was any sound of movement that might have been caused by another cat. Beechclaw nodded as Lightpaw stood.   
“We’ll have to travel on foot, in case they have meddled with any other branches. I don’t want to come back from this patrol with anyone seriously hurt,” Beechclaw huffed, glaring around the clearing as if daring the intruders to come forward and explain themselves. Lightpaw shuffled closer to Beechclaw.   
“Do you think they’re the cats who killed Creekshade?” She asked with a quiet voice.   
“If they are, we’ll make them pay,” Sunheart spat. “If anything, we’re just dealing with _some_ rogues who actually have some brains. They’ll still be easily dealt with.”   
“We should start moving, we’ll want to tell Adderstar as soon as possible,” Barkstripe said. Beechclaw nodded and walked ahead, Lightpaw trailing slightly behind her.   
“She isn’t limping,” Sunheart said quietly to herself. Despite the situation, Barkstripe shot her an amused glance.   
“And you say you wouldn’t be a good mentor,” he said.  
“It’s not being a good mentor,” Sunheart insisted. “It’s just being a good clanmate.”


End file.
